


Comfort

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: They fell into this.





	Comfort

They fell into it, this thing between them. Somewhere between the movies, and drinking, and confessions of nightmares, they became tangled. They began sitting closer, curled into each other on the couch, stroking each others’ hair, heads in laps or on shoulders. Their hands started to intertwine, fingers playing with each other, thumbs stroking the back of hands. They’d fall asleep together, a pile of warmth. 

 

And when Brooke kissed Emma, and Emma kissed Audrey, no one was surprised. No one was uncomfortable—the opposite. It was the most comfortable they felt since the killings, the softness of each others lips wholly right and healing.

 

There was no jealousy, no feelings stronger for one over the other. They couldn’t exist in twos, it wouldn’t be natural. They wouldn’t fit so perfectly.

 

It wasn’t about not being alone, it wasn’t some bandage for their hurt. It was more than that. It ran deeper, souls tangled as much as their bodies. With each other, they were whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I'm not sure the three of them would really work out, I really love the idea.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
